


Spring of the Horse God

by nocturne-of-forest (annathescavver)



Series: Nocturne does Linktober 2020 [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Epona's Song, Fairy Spring, Gen, Horses, Linktober 2020, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathescavver/pseuds/nocturne-of-forest
Summary: Malanya has existed for millennia. Her spirit found home in an ancient spring many generations ago, and ever since she’s been the fiercest defender - and final home - of Hyrule’s horses. Only, after the Great Calamity, travelers stopped coming to visit her spring. Some still carve her likeness into their barns, or fashion their stables after her, but most have forgotten her. She bides her time and runs alongside her horses until, nearly a hundred years later, a new traveler comes to see her.
Relationships: Implied Link/Malon - Relationship
Series: Nocturne does Linktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Spring of the Horse God

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one is "Fairy" and my first thought was Malanya. I don’t know if anyone else sees the Horse God as Malon, but I do. Also, be warned: there is no actual animal death, but I do mention horses passing away in general. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

She ran with horses. Her heart was their hoofbeats. Her breath was the wind whistling in their manes. Her voice - that soothing, familiar song - filled their ears and surrounded them in warmth. Every horse knew her, from foals first learning how to run to silver-muzzled ones sleeping in the sunlight. They knew her presence and her unending, protective love.

Generations ago, in an era long since gone, she’d made her home in an ancient spring. The waters, full of colorful rocks and flowers, the trees like gentle sentinels, the sun so warm above - all were home to her. It was a refuge for her wild, untamed soul.

She opened her arms to the world’s horses. Much like she did in life, she wanted to hold them all close to her heart where they would be safe. Soon, with the horses thriving under her protection, she became a god. Humans discovered her spring, and at first she was worried. Would they destroy her home, or those she sought to defend? But in the end, the humans carved her likeness on fence posts and the doors to their stables. Her silhouette - all long, flowing hair and wooden headdress - guarded their pastures and their ranches.

The humans spoke of her, some in reverent tones and some in fearful. Some of them sought her out. With offerings of rupees and apples and handmade gifts, they asked for her blessing. Protect my horse and I on our journey, one asked. Another was a little girl just learning how to ride. And when a horse was sick or injured, the people would plead with her, beg her to please heal them or, if she was unable, to take the horse into her arms and give them a loving final rest.

She loved what she did and she took great fulfillment in it. This was her heart’s calling. This was what she was meant to do. Every horse born she loved, and every horse that grew too old, or too sick, or fell in battle, she carried away from the world and gave them peace.

The plains of Hyrule thundered with the hoofs of hundreds of horses, and she ran with them.

Sometimes she would fly just above them. Sometimes she would materialize, strands of red hair coming loose from her braid, and ride on their backs. Sometimes even he - her beloved fairy boy - would join her and they would race across the field, side by side.

Millennia passed. Years of rising and setting suns.

When the kingdom was darkened by the calamitous evil once more, travelers slowly stopped visiting her spring. Though some kept her likeness, and kept murmuring quiet prayers for her aid, most forgot about her. It was disheartening; she loved guiding the hands of a new rancher and hearing them hum her song. However, she blamed no one save the evil itself for the dangerous world they now lived in. Instead, she withdrew to her spring and put her energy into her horses - many of which were now threatened themselves.

After over a century, a traveler came to see her. His footsteps were light and nearly soundless. He placed a gentle hand on the edge of the water she slept in. She stirred, calling to him.

The traveler tipped his head to the side. His reflection, that of thick blonde hair and sunburned skin, rippled along the warm, colorful waters. He had rupees, he said, and held out his wallet. And he had food, too, lots of it. If she needed either to regain her strength, she could have them.

Both sounded nice, but it was his presence that caught her attention the most. There was something...familiar about it. And that beside him, was that a horse?

She reached one hand out of the water and he poured the rupees into her palm. Then, with an indecisive sound, he added a few apples and a fully cooked meal of fruits and greens. She pulled them all back in and inspected his offering. Dropping the rupees into the spring below her, she ate the food and further inspected the traveler and his horse.

Decided, she emerged from the water. She shook herself like a horse would rainwater, droplets flying in all directions and shimmering in a riot of bright colors. Her headdress and outfit rattled in the still air, the sound melodic and free.

Humming that old, old song to herself, she turned her attention to the traveler standing before her. He gawked at her in shock, blue eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“Now, who is this?” she asked. “A young horse rider, I see. Brave and determined, and on some kind of quest.”

When she drew near, head tilted as she regarded him, he squared his shoulders and did not back down.

Oh, this traveler had some fight. That was so much better than those that groveled at her spring.

So she introduced herself. She was Malanya, the Horse God. Speaker for all horses and their fiercest defender. She could bring back any horse of his, should they be lost in battle. She required little to do so, only the promise that he would take care of them and treat them with respect.

“But be warned, traveler.” Her words were low and menacing. She lunged forward, fingers outstretched like claws. “If I discover that you are the reason your horse comes to me, I will not be so kind. In fact, I may make you my next meal. Or, if I were a horse, I’d kick you in the chest.”

The traveler met her stare evenly. Yes, he had plenty of fight in him.

Good.

Although...she stopped and lowered her head to look him in the eye. That blue - the color of a beautiful sky above the pasture. She blinked in shock. It was only a moment, and yet she couldn’t hide it from his perceptive gaze. She should’ve known better. She never could hide things all that well before.

Malanya tossed her head. “Hmm, so the cycle continues, does it? It’s been quite a long time since I spoke with one with such a spirit.” She stopped and let out a sound that sounded like an amused laugh. “Alive, that is.”

Looking towards the horse that stood beside him, she held out her hand and felt her heart swell when the fuzzy nose tickled her fingertips. “I see you have a true companion here. Mollie, is it?” she asked and laughed when the traveler gaped at her again. “Oh, I know her name already. She speaks to me, as all horses do.”

Mollie accepted a scratch under the chin before walking over to the traveler. She circled around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Behind her gentle temperament lay a strong will and incredible protectiveness. She’d chosen this traveler, all on her own, and she’d walk beside him as long as she lived.

“Take care of her, and she will look out for you as well,” Malanya said. “A horse chooses their rider, and that bond is stronger than diamond or steel.”

The traveler nodded earnestly. He whispered a quiet thank you and then giggled as Mollie sniffed his pockets for more apples.

Malanya watched them for a few moments. They were a perfect fit: both of them kind-hearted and brave, with a need for adventure. With a murmured blessing, and a farewell, she drew back into the waters of her spring. From there, she watched them leave, the silhouettes of a spirited horse and her rider disappearing into the distance.


End file.
